Pinch
by I Spaz With Pizzazz
Summary: Technically it was JasDevi's fault that he even realized you had to wear green on Saint Patrick's Day, but Tyki wasn't about to waste a chance to get his hands on Lavi. LUCKY shounen-ai, oneshot.


**A/N: **Lucky day for the win! 8D Is it even official…? X3' But Flattered by Mockery announced it should be, so since it's such a perfect opportunity...Saint Patrick's Day is _for _being lucky, isn't it? Or something like that. XD -is not Irish- So, we shall bring the Lucky. -lighting strike of doom-

Meanwhile, while I'm still trying to figure out the real point of this day and who Saint Patrick even is (Spongebob's friend…? -blink-), this story is what happens when a weird otaku kid sits daydreaming while drinking a shamrock shake from McDonald's… Hopefully you'll all be as amused as I was. XD Which, let me tell you, was quite fucking amused. Try keeping your glee to yourself while you're sitting next to your grandma who has no idea what yaoi is and probably would be very disturbed to find out what it was...

Oh, but I'm not Hoshino, so don't sue me, please. Thank you dearie. (Possibly the lamest disclaimer I've ever written. Owo;)

--

Pinch

.x.x.x.

Technically, it was Jasdero and Devito's fault that Tyki even realized it was Saint Patrick's Day. What use did he have for random holidays? He didn't need a four leaf clover to win at poker. He didn't need to go around decorating every corner with a stupid little statue of a leprechaun. Oh, not to forget that he most _certainly _didn't need those damn hyper twins going around pinching him all day simply because he didn't feel like wearing _green._

But perhaps, not obeying that green thing only fed into their excitement _more, _because his arms were very pink and sore before he finally gave in and slipped a green shamrock beaded necklace over his head.

"Just for the record, I hate you all." The vagabond pouted, sniffing woundedly. Damn it, this family of his seriously needed to be sedated sometimes…

"Awh, come on Tyki-pon, don't play the guilt trip…" Devito sing-songed.

"Yeah, cheer up, emo kid." Jasdero poked him playfully with his gold gun.

"Mmph…"

The emerald food colouring in everything at lunch nearly killed him of holiday overload, needless to say. So, that was around the time he gave up and slunk off to find Lavi, his lovely secret indiscretion.

--

The first thing he noticed was that Lavi wasn't wearing anything that could be considered jade. The green headband had been replaced with black a while ago, shortly after they'd begun seeing each other.

Damn, the twins were rubbing off on him. He wasn't supposed to notice a silly thing like that; he was supposed to notice how enticingly _edible _the Bookman looked, and why he was worth sneaking out to meet so often.

The sultry smirk on Tyki's lips when he first saw the shock of red hair coming into view didn't last long, though. As soon as Lavi glanced at the ridiculous party favor necklace his lover was sporting, he shattered into giggles. "Pshhh…! What the _hell…!? _Okay, there's _got _to be an explanation for this…! Lose a bet, Mr. Poker Face…?!"

Tyki grimaced, bringing a hand up to feel the beads. Shit, he'd forgotten to take them off. "Hey, shut up, kid. It's JasDevi's fault…so much _pinching…"_

Smiling, Lavi settled, sprawling in Tyki's lap. "Well, don't worry. I think it's very, uh…yeah, it's very sexy indeed."

"You're such a liar." Today it seemed like he would spend most of his time pouting, didn't it? "I see you snickering, Bookman!"

"Heh…maybe."

"Shut up. no more talking, you're mean." With that, he pounced, kissing him once before shoving him off onto the ground.

"Ouch, _I'm _mean?" Lavi groaned, lying upside down on the grass. "I can't figure you out…on minute you're all dark and serious, then you're just like a little kid! I can't believe I'm supposed to hate you when you act like this…"

Tyki smiled somewhat sadly, not wanting to think about that any more than necessary. "Then don't hate me." Intentionally distracting himself to avoid the anger and remorse that always followed the inevitable fact that they were enemies, and let his cool eyes wander over Lavi's body.

Black, not green.

Black, not green.

And_ yummier_ looking than the chocolate he'd stolen from Road a few days ago.

_Well, what the hell. Happy Saint Patrick's Day._

Because why _not _take a little pinch if JasDevi was never going to find out he was going along with that idiotic tradition?

Lavi was oblivious to Tyki's fingers creeping over. He was too busy talking, with no one listening. At least he'd moved on to a more light hearted subject.

Black, not green.

Tyki ran his hand deftly up Lavi's leg and gave his pretty, gorgeous little ass a nice good _pinch_.

"Whoaaa, Tyki say WHAT?!" The young Exorcist yelped, blushing brightly and whipping around to face his mischievous companion who was now chuckling evilly. "Tyki?! Did-did you-shit, that _hurt_!"

"Heh, you have a lovely ass, my dear Bookman." Drawled his assailant, adoring the flustered look the red head had adopted.

"Fuck Saint Patrick's Day!" He growled finally in frustration, much like a puppy who had been slapped. "Fuck Saint Patrick's Day…!"

"You know you love it…come here. I want to kiss you again."

Perhaps next year he would let Lavi be the one to do the pinching… Maybe. Or maybe not.

Nah, definitely not. Tyki couldn't help himself; that boy was too magnetic to avoid touching.

"Fine. But just for the record, I am never going to dress up like a leprechaun to give you a themed lap dance."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. But it's a good idea…"

"NO." He mock-smacked him on top of the head. "Pervert."

"Damn…"

"Now _you _shut up or I _won't _kiss you."

The Noah looked at him warmly, absorbing their seemingly unimportant moment of being together. "Gladly." He would snatch up all of the time that he could, because these stupid, wonderful moments would get eaten up sooner or later, some awful day, by the war.

For now, they would eat each other up like it was their final meal.


End file.
